


The truth hurts (except when it doesn't)

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha, Clint is awesome, Humor (kind of), I need to stop tagging, M/M, Oops, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Realization, Steve is adorable, Thor loves Pop Tarts, Tony is adorkable, Tony is so in love with Steve, Truth Spells, and everyone knows it, but - Freeform, but Steve, cause he's always awesome, everyone has to tell the truth, lol, no, not really - Freeform, oh-tay bye, that's irrelivant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki cast a truth spell on everyone and now they have to find a way to keep their dark secrets form coming into light. How will they be able to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth hurts (except when it doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts).



> Alright, so MelFallenRain is one of my friends and she wanted her name to be put on the work even though she didn't do anything :p

Tony clamped a hand over his mouth as he looked around to the gaping faces surrounding him. Natasha raised and eyebrow.  
"Did you just call Steve 'Sexy Super Soldier'?" she asked. The soldier in mention was beat red as he tried to avoid their gazes. Tony shrugged a little, still eyes widened slightly.  
"Well, it's not like you can't deny, I mean look at that-" Steve suddenly clamped a hand over Tony's mouth.  
"OKAY! That's enough talking, I don't want you to keep calling me sexy even though I am flattered and you re yourself an-" Steve clamped a hand over his mouth. They heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Phil standing in front of them with grocery bags, Pepper not to far behind.  
"What the hell is going on Tony?" Pepper asked sternly. Tony broke out of Steve's grip.  
"HEY! When something bad happens, it's not always my fault." Tony said scowling. Pepper raised an eyebrow.  
"It's always your fault, Tony." Tony huffed. Thor stood up, clearing his throat after finishing another box of pop tarts.  
"I think I may know who is the cause of our misfortune, fellow avengers."  
~O~o~  
"So you're saying that you think Loki casted a truth spell on us while we were sleeping?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded.  
"Aye. He casted the very same spell on I when we were younger. But, he only casted this on me when I was a liar, so I know not the reason for this one." Tony sighed after Thor's explanation.  
"Well, thanks any ways buddy, you at least helped up figure out who did it, but when I get my hands on Reindeer games, I swear to Jarvis he's going to pay." Tony grumbled. Steve rolled his eyes.  
"Tony, if we want Loki to help us, we should hold off on the killing him and focus on finding him." Tony shrugged.  
"Hey, Natasha, I always wondered, how could you kill someone with your pinky?" Clint asked. Natasha turned to him, smirking sadistically.  
"Wanna find out?"  
~o~O~  
It had been three days into the 'Incident' as Tony so elegantly called it. Tony was in his work shop, music blaring as he was elbows deep in grease and car parts. The music suddenly was turned down as Tony looked up in confusion.  
"What the hell J?" Tony asked.  
"Captain Rogers is requesting permission to enter your workshop. Tony shrugged a bit.  
"Alright, let him in." The doors opened as Steve came in.  
"Hi Tony." Steve said as he came in.  
"Hey Steve." Tony replied. Steve bit his lip as he looked around. "So, Natasha said that you better get upstairs for dinner or she's going to tan your hide." Steve said. Tony shivered. "As much as I like the view of your ass from here, I think I better get going." Tony began cursing in his mind as Steve stumbled out of the room. "Yeahokayseeyouinthediningroomkaybye." Steve said as he ran out of the room. Tony sighed.  
'Fucking truth spell.'  
~O~o~  
Tony grunted as he lifted himself up from the floor. Steve smirked a little.  
"I think you purposely asked me to train with you so you can kick my ass." Steve laughed.  
"Well, yes and no. I asked you to train with me because I want to spend more time with you, help you gain your fitness, and kick your ass. Tony rolled his eyes as he got into stance. Steve charged at him and Tony neatly dodged it, kicking Steve's back. Steve was sent to the floor. He flipped to stand up and Tony rolled his eyes, brushing some of his hair out of his face.  
"Show off." Steve smirked.  
"You know it."  
Steve charged at Tony again, but before Tony could dodge it, Steve grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Tony grunted as he hit the floor again, and swung his feet while Steve's guard was off. Steve snickered.  
"Good, you got me off my feet, but a sneak attack is just a sneak attack. It could only be done once."  
~o~O~

Tony walked into that one. He had landed into the helipad and next thing he knows he's telling Steve everything Howard did to him with no hesitation.

The look of utter horror made him stop talking.  
"Tony I-"  
"Steve, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lay it on you and I-I should just go." He said quickly as he ran into the workshop.  
"JARVIS tint the windows and blast the music. I'm getting a drink." Maybe two. Or three. Or twelve. Anything that would make him forget Steve's face. After an hour he was reasonably drunk and Jarvis lowered the music.  
"Sir, Captain Rogers said to open the door."Tony scrunched up his nose.  
"Tell 'im I said go 'way." Tony slurred. There were bottles thrown everywhere. Around twenty or so on the floor. After another hour Jarvis pipped up again.  
"Sir, Captain Rogers has told me to inform you he is still there." Tony rolled his eyes and stumbled around the workshop.  
"Tell him he can stand out there all day, I don't-care." he said hiccuping slightly. But after a minute, he gave in.  
"Fine. Let him in." Steve stepped into the workshop and took in all the mess.  
"Tony, how much did you drink." Tony shrugged. He honestly had no idea and didn't intend to find out.  
"M'bey twenty bottles, why?" he asked looking up at Steve. He could see the worry in those dark blue pools. He reached up and brushed Steve's hair out of one of his eyes.  
"You're gorgeous." he said smiling, mind still cloudy. Steve blushed and smiled a little.  
"So are you. Now come one, you're really drunk and I don't want you down here." Steve said hauling Tony up bride style. Tony snuggled into Steve's chest and smiled.  
"You're warm." he said falling asleep. Steve sighed. When he dropped the genius on to his bed and Tony reached out for him.  
"I love you Steve." he said sleepily. Steve froze. He smiled ruefully.  
"I love you too Tony, even though you wont remember it in the morning."  
~O~o~  
Tony woke up with a huge headache. He knew he had a hangover, which is probably the reason why he couldn't remember anything that happened last night. Tony rubbed his head and groaned.  
"J, what time is it?"  
"It is 9:00 am sir." Tony scrunched his nose.  
"Cancel all my meetings, I'm staying home for this one."  
"Will do, sir." Five minutes after Tony went back to sleep, the alarms blared.  
"FUCK!"  
~o~O~  
Steve knew Tony had a massive hangover because his reflexes were slower than usual. He had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to believe what Tony told him yesterday was real, but he knew it was just the alcohol. He just hoped Tony wouldn't ask. The truth spell they still had wasn't going to do this situation any good.  
"Hey, Steve, can I talk to you later?" Steve bit his lip.  
"Yeah, sure." Steve said.  
"Thanks."  
~O~o~  
If anyone knew what happened last night, it was Steve. He slightly remember Steve coming into the workshop, but that was where he drew a blank. Steve met him on the roof.  
"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Steve asked. Tony turned to him.  
"I want to know what happened last night. I usually do stupid or impulsive things when I'm drunk so I just wanted to know." Tony asked. He saw Steve hesitate.  
"Did I do something bad?" he asked getting nervous. Steve jumped to answer.  
"NO! Of course not, it's just..." Steve took a deep breath and let it all out.  
"AfteryoutoldmeaboutHowardyourantoyourworkshoptoIassumegetdrunkandwhenItriedtogetinyouwouldn'tletmethenyoudidandyousaidIwasgorgeousandIsaidsoareyoulet'sgetyoutobedandyouletmecarryyouandthenwhenyougottobedyousaidIloveyouandIsaidIloveyoutoI'msorry!" Steve rambled. Tony blinked and blushed, brain making sense to the jumble of words.  
"I said I love you." Steve nodded mutely, eyes closed and face red.  
"And you said I love you back?"  
"Yes." Steve squeaked. Tony smiled and sighed.  
"Steve. Steve look at me." Steve opened his eyes.  
"What I said, was entirely true." Steve widened his eyes.  
"It was?" Tony nodded.  
"Yeah." Than a flash a light appeared and Loki was standing there in all of his godly glory.  
"Finally. It is about time you two got your head out of your asses. My job here is done." he said and with a snap of his fingers, the spell was broken. Tony and Steve looked at each other and shook their heads. Steve lifted Tony's chin.  
"I think there's on thing we have to do now." and he leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Done! So I'm trying my hand at pre-relationship and stuff like that, but no kissing scene for you >:D God! I love Stony :)  
> 'kay bye~BSR


End file.
